User blog:Willcraft Animations/Already making ideas for minor characters in my next series
I thought this wiki was a good place to share my ideas for all curious fans, so here's some potential character ideas. As I've said before, I'm going to make another series featuring all my characters like Voidheart, Dr Creepy and all of those once I'm done with Endventures. Since I'm done planning Endventures and all I have to do is make plotline reality, I've been thinking about adding some new characters with smaller roles. Tell me what you think. I came up with some ideas for minions of Lord Läskig. I tried to give them all creepy looks, odd behaviour and powers, and of course a very dark backstory. Voodoo Puppet We all know voodoo dolls, right? Those things that we torment to hurt people. (Fun fact, voodoo dolls aren't actually a part of voodoo culture. It's from other beliefs.) Imagine a living voodoo doll who is out for blood. If you hurt it, you hurt yourself. All it has to do to defeat you is to rip its own head off or stab itself. It can't die from such wounds since it's a puppet, but humans can. I think he's going to be a human who foolishly joined Lord Läskig because he's lonely and misunderstood, which resulted in being turned into a soulless puppet. I tried to use as dull colors as possible while also varying his texture. The eyes were tricky, since there are many ways to draw button eyes and none of them are really meant to be made in such low defenition. I've also been interested in a marionette function, like giving it the ability to force its victim to copy its movements. Then it would be able to kidnap people just by walking away, or break its victim's neck by twitching its head. Or why not break their arm by twisting its arm in an unnatural angle? Charlene Lecter It's a fact. Evil little girls are creepy. So I thought: Why not? Lord Läskig is going to be a creepy character in more than one way, if you follow me, so what could be weirder than killing off a seven year old girl, dress her soul up in a maid outfit and send her out to haunt people? I've changed her name from "Marie Hayes" to "Charlene Lecter". Mainly because "Charlene" is the name of a person who is kidnapped by a monster in a song I like, and "Lecter" is the last name of Hannibal Lecter as well as having meanings like "Impossible to reason with" and "Will to dominate others". She will be completely emotionless and therefore there won't be such a thing as bargaining with her. She might also, and this is just a small idea I've gotten, imprison the souls of her victims and force them to play with her since she has no friends. I'm not sure how she will hunt people yet, but an idea I have is that she is first sitting down crying, and when her victim approaches to see what's wrong, she disappears. Then she reappears looking straight at the person, maybe humming some little melody to make her creepier. Her gaze will drive people insane, and if they look too long they pass out and she abducts them. Pretty slenderman-like, I know. Oh, and did I mention that Lord Läskig will probably kill her family while she watches before turning her into his minion? Scarycrows I know, their names are just a bad pun. Anyways, these will probably be a mob that Lord Läskig uses a lot. They are living scarecrows, but without any personality or emotions. All they have is instinct, and can you guess what their number 1 instinct is? Here's a clue, it's related to that big scythe they're carrying. I wanted to give them a different texture on their legs, but since endermen uses the same texture for legs and arms that wasn't an option unless I wanted to make two characters for each scarycrow. I think this was better. Again, please give me some feedback on these ideas. I'd love to hear your opinions! Category:Blog posts